Torneo 2012
by AnimaFantic-YaoistaSasuNaru
Summary: Akane regresa de un internado en Londres y gracias a Nabiki se encuentra con el artista marcial mas fuerte y codicioso del momento. ¡Mal summary! lo se u.u pero denle una oportunidad por favor *0*
1. Primer encuentro

**Capitulo 1: Primer encuentro**

**(*)Akane Pov(*)**

Estoy tan emocionada, no he venido a Nerima desde hace casi tres años, cuando tenia 13 me fui a un internado en Londres Inglaterra ¿Lejos verdad? Había obtenido una beca y era una oportunidad única en la vida, lo acepte sin pensar; gran error, los primeros 4 días fueron geniales pero el resto ya no tanto, empecé a extrañar a mi familia y a las artes marciales, acepte tan rápido la oferta que ni me moleste en ver que el colegio no solo era uno de los mas prestigiados del mundo, si no, que era un colegio ¡PARA SEÑORITAS! Y la mayoría era de familias ricas por lo cual no había clubs de artes marciales, lucha ¡Ya ni de beisbol! Lo más cercano que había a katanas era la clase de cocina, y si me sorprendían haciendo aun que sea una me iba directo a detención, era muy "Feminista" el colegio. Por lo cual no estoy en forma al menos no como antes por eso me salí, si, deje el colegio tan pronto mi padre y mis hermanas juntaron el dinero suficiente para que pudiera tomar un vuelo a casa; tan pronto llegue, conviva con mi familia y este inscrita en un colegio me pondré a entrenar de nuevo.

Desde la cabina: Atención pasajeros; Estamos a punto de aterrizar en Nerima, les pedimos abrochar su cinturón de seguridad y estar sentados todo el tiempo hasta que el avión haiga aterrizado y los motores apagado.

¡Que emoción! ¡Ya mero llego! Y si, seguro se preguntan por que mi padre tardo dos años, no le iba a pedir dinero a mi Kasumi y mucho menos a Nabiki así que mi padre tubo que reabrir el doyo y aparte esperar a tener no solo el dinero del vuelo si no de la inscripción, útiles, uniforme, etc. Ya que no quería que perdiera clases.

Akane: Ya he bajado del avión pero aun no veo a… -No logro terminar de hablar ya que alguien me tomo por detrás y me estrujo ¡Ni me di cuenta a que hora se puso detrás de mi! Realmente debo ponerme en forma

¿?: ¡Mi bebeeeeeeeeeeeee! Al fin regresaste ¡Buaaa! TT0TT

Debí suponer que seria papá, después de todo no ay nadie mas **dramático** que el.

¿?: Hermanita me da gusto verte ^^ -Esa sonrisa es inconfundible es mi hermana Kasumi-

¿?: Papá había estado tan emocionado por verte, tanto como nosotras, excepto que nosotras si tenemos dignidad –Esa es obvio que es Nabiki-

Akane: Me da gusto regresar n.n

Kasumi: Y a nosotras que regresaras ^^

Sr Tendo: -Soltándome- Vamos a comer algo y nos cuentas todo lo que viviste si hijita n_n

Nabiki: Conozco el lugar perfecto ^-^

Akane: Debí suponer que seria un lugar así –El restaurante al que fuimos, a pesar de ser algo pequeño, era muy bonito y la mayoría de los meseros eran hombres los cuales no estaban nada mal; clásico de Nabiki-

**(*)General Pov(*)**

Kasumi: Jejeje si, no es difícil suponerlo

Nabiki: ¬¬ al menos te recibe una "Buena vista" ^-^

Akane: jajaja

((Televisión: Al parecer el torneo de artes marciales tendrá dos nuevos concursantes))

Akane: ¿Torneo?

Nabiki: Si, va a ver un torneo por todo el continente ¡Te imaginas cuantos artistas guapos y fuertes vendrán a Nerima!

((Tele: El joven Kuno Tatewaki, Ryoga Hibiki y el famoso ¡RANMA SAOTOME!

Nabiki: ¡Kyyyyya! ¡Ranma Saotome esta en Nerima!

Akane: ¿Saotome?

Nabiki: No lo conoces, se izo famoso unos meces después de que te fuiste a Londres. Es tan guapo y fuerte~… ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Akane vamos!

Akane: ¿A dónde me llevas?

Kasumi: ¿Hermanitas?

Sr Tendo: ¡Hijas!

Nabiki: ¡Iremos de paseo! ¡Nos vemos en casa!

Akane: ¿Qué…?

Nabiki: Me pregunto a donde irán

Sr T: ¡Mi bebé! Quería pasar un rato más con ella TT0TT

Nabiki: Mas tarde lo haces papá ^^U

***Con Nabiki***

Estaban corriendo por la ciudad al parecer hacia un punto en especial.

Nabiki: ¡Que bueno que queda solo a unas cuadras! ¡Lo conoceré, lo conoceré!

Akane: ¿A quien?

Nabiki: ¡A Ranma Saotome! ¿No te mueres por conocerlo?

Akane: ¡Ni se quien es!

Nabiki: Realmente debes ponerte al día con las artes marciales hermanita

Akane: Si, lo se -.-"

Nabiki: ¡Rayos! –Susurrando- ay muchos guardias, tendremos que escabullirnos

Akane: -Susurrando- ¿Es-s-cabullirnos? ¡Estas loca! Nos meteremos en problemas

Nabiki: ¡Valdrá la pena! Ahora espera aquí la señal –Se levanta-

Akane: ¿Señal? ¿Que…? –Nabiki sale corriendo hacia los dos guardias y Akane susurra- ¡Espera Nabiki!

***Con los guardias***

Estaban en la entrada muy distraídos y aburridos, no había nada de fans, al menos no por ahora después de todo el comercial donde anuncian la llegada de los artistas marciales salió hace unos segundos, en minutos estarán llenos de estos.

¿?: ¡Auxilio, auxilio!

Guardia 1: ¿Qué ocurre jovencita?

¿?: Yo, yo, el, corrió, bolso, yo…

Guardia 2: Tranquilízate y dinos que paso

¿?: -Suspirando lentamente y tomando aire- ¡Un muchacho vestido de jeans, camiseta rasgada y chaqueta azul salió, me apunto con un arma y se llevo mi dinero junto con mis papeles! ¡Iba a ir a inscribirme a la universidad traía todo mi dinero y mis ahorros ay! –Comienza a llorar-

Guardia 2: ¿Asia donde se fue?

¿?: ¡Hacia allá! –A punta a la derecha-

Guardia 1: ¡Vamos! –Se va hacia la dirección junto con el otro guardia-

¿?: -Riendo burlonamente- ¡Se fueron ya puedes salir Akane!

Akane: -Saliendo enojada- ¡¿Estas loca Nabiki? ¡TE HAS PASADO!

Nabiki: ¿Se fueron no? ¡Entra vamos! –Ingresa al lugar-

Akane: -No se mueve del lugar- ¡Estas demente! ¡Vamos a terminar en prisión por esto! ¡ES PROPIEDAD PRIVADA! –Ve que su hermana ya no esta- ¿Nabiki? No puedo dejarla sola… ¡Nabiki espérame! -Va tras de ella-

***En un Doyo al otro lado del edificio***

¿1?: Enserió hijo, debes tomarte un descanso conseguir novia ¡Yo que se! Últimamente solo piensas en torneos

¿2?: -Haciendo Katanas- Yo se lo que hago viejo, yo quiero pelear, pelear y pelear ¡Y eso que! Es mi vida no la tuya

¿1?: Ranma, sé que es tu vida hijo, pero ay mas cosas además de peleas ¡No has visto ni a es achina prostituta! Y si te ves con mujeres son solo para acostarte una noche y listo, ni las conoces y dudo que uses protección

Ranma: ¡Déjame en paz! Si es por tu preciado "heredero" no te preocupes que no tendrás ninguno y menos una nuera así que déjame en paz

Sr Saotome: Ni se por qué no crees en el amor, si es por lo de tu madre y yo no siempre es así

Ranma: No lo digo por eso –Dejando de hacer Katanas- y no hablada de por siempre, solo hasta que encuentre a la indicada y en mis otras "relaciones" siempre uso protección y me aseguro de que no me vean con "esas" –Empieza a caminar- Me voy a descansar –Se va-

Sr S: De todos los artistas marciales tenia que tener al mas necio, terco y testarudo de todos -Suspira-

¿?: -Caminando sigilosamente por una puerta algo lejos del señor Saotome-

Sr Saotome: ¡¿Quien eres tu?

¿?: _-¡Genial Nabiki!, te descubrieron- _Y-y-yo… solo est-taba… -Aparecen unos guardias detrás de ella- ¿Estoy en problemas?

Sr Saotome: Y muchos

Nabiki: -Sudando frio-

***Con Akane***

Akane: -Colgando su teléfono y guardándolo mientras camina lentamente susurrando un poco alto- Nabiki… ¿Nabiki donde estas?

-_¡Matare a Nabiki cuando la encuentre!_– Choca con alguien- Lo sien… -Ve que es un guardia- …to

Guardia: ¡¿Qué hace aquí? ¡Esto es propiedad privada!

Akane: Yo solo…bus…caba…el…BAÑO…

Guardia: Aquí no ay ningún guardia ¡Salga de aquí antes que yo la tenga que sacar a la fuerza!

Akane: -_Que caballero…- _¡Soy turista! ¡El hotel más cercano no tiene cupo! ¡Y no aguanto las ganaaaaas! –Chillo tratando de que se creyera su "grandiosa" actuación-

Guardia: -Pensado y mirándola fijamente- Esta bien, pero tan pronto termine se va –Señala un pasillo- al final del pasillo a la izquierda. Dese prisa

Akane: ¡Si! ¡Gracias! –Corre hacia el pasillo mientras el guardia se distrae y se mueve del lugar-

Akane: Ahora debo encontrar a Nabiki –Empieza a abrir y a entrar a todas las habitaciones con las que se topa, las cuales estaban bacías- ¿Dónde estará? –Y continua hasta entra a una habitación el la cual habían muchas maletas y medallas sin contar que era muy grande y espaciosa- ¿Y esto…?

¿?: ¿Quién es usted? -Akane Voltea y ve a un joven de ojos azul marino con cabello azabache recogido en una trenza baja-

Akane: Yo solo busco a mi hermana, ya me voy –Camina hacia la puerta mientras el joven entra a la habitación- La verdad ni se donde estoy

¿?: ¿He?

Akane: ¿Sabe donde puedo encontrar a un artista marcial de apellido "Saotome"?

¿?: ¿No sabes quien es?

Akane: No, es mas ni se donde estoy, hoy regrese de Londres estaba en un internado y tan pronto llegue mi hermana mayor me trajo aquí con las intenciones de conocer al gran "Chanma, manda o como se llame Saotome" ni se como es. Yo antes practicaba artes marciales, las amo, pero residí una beca el Londres y yo sin pensarlo acepte y resulto ser un colegio de chicas por lo cual ni se hablaba de artes marciales, ahora ni en forma estoy y menos al corriente con los "mejores artistas" soy una vergüenza

¿?: No te creo nada de lo que dices

Akane: ¿A no? ¿Has oído del colegio "El Regent School" para chicas?

¿?: Si mi prima va ahí, parece desconectado del mundo no de habla de nada que no tenga que ver con modales y doctorados

Akane: -Sacando una licencia- Mira –La licencia decía que iba en ese colegio y como el joven conocía las tarjetas de ay por su prima supo que decía la verdad-

¿?: Valla, al parecer es verdad

Akane: Claro, yo nunca miento, en fin ¿Me ayudas a encontrar a mi hermana? Solo dime donde puede estar ese artista marcial y será suficiente

¿?: ¿Qué te parece si mejor tomamos algo de té y me explicas mejor eso de tu hermana, después yo mismo te ayudo a encontrar a tu hermana

Akane: No quiero cau…

¿?: ¡Que hace aquí!

Akane: -_Genial, el guarda…- _Yo…

Guardia: -La agarra salvaje y fuerte del brazo-

¿?: -Separa rápidamente al guardia de Akane y la pone detrás de el- Esa no es la forma e tratar a una dama

Guarda: Pero señor es una intrusa, no tiene permiso de estar aquí

¿?: Ella esta AQUÍ y esta con MIGO así que no es una intrusa verdad

Guardia: Supongo…que no…

¿?: Si vuelvo a ver que trata de esa manera a esta joven o a la que sea se las vera conmigo

Guardia: -Asustado- ¡Lo lamento señor! No volverá a para lo prometo

¿?: Eso espero. Largo –El guardia se va- ¿Estas bien? –Refiriéndose a Akane-

Akane: ¿Ha? S-si…gracias, pero lo mejor será que me valla

¿?: Quédate, me gustaría hablar un poco más contigo

Akane: ¿Seguro?

¿?: Si

***Con Nabiki***

Se ve siendo empujada a la salida del edificio mientras esta solo se queja.

Nabiki: ¡GORILONES! ¡SOLO LES FALTTO MANDARME AL HOSPITAL! Brutos… -Recuerda que no vino sola- Akane… ¡Akane! –Mira a todos lados- Me pregunto si ya la abran sacado o si al menos habrá entrado…Me gastare saldo pero creo que tendré que marcarle…valla…tengo 3 llamadas perdidas de Akane… -Empieza a marcar-

***Con Akane* **

¿?: ¿Sabes algo? Para no estar al corriente de las artes marciales sabes mucho de ellas –Dice sentado en posición de flor de loto-

Akane: Gracias n.n y tu sabes muchas técnicas de combate sin contar estilos, eres muy impresionante

¿?: Gracias…sabes…no eres la primera chica con la que hablo de artes marciales y que las conoce, pero me siento mas…como decirlo…cómodo, es como si tuviéramos una conexión ¿Raro no?

Akane: Jajajaja yo diría interesante n.n

¿?: -_Pero que sonrisa más hermosa…creo que al fin he encontrado a la indicada…-_ Por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre

Akane: -Golpeándose la frente y recibiendo las risas del joven por eso- se nota que no tengo modales mi nombre es… -Su teléfono empieza a sonar- Espérame tantito –Contesta- Si… ¡Nabiki! ¿Dónde estas?...Entendido, voy para allá –Cuelga- Bueno debo rime –Camina a la salida de la gran habitación-

¿?: ¡Espera! No me has dicho tu nombre

Akane: -Se detiene- Akane…Akane Tendo n.n

¿?: Mi nombre es… -Akane se voltea y corre a la salida-

Akane: ¡Luego me lo dices!

¿?: ¡Pero!

Akane: ¡Nos volveros a ver! Lo puedo sentir n.n –Se va-

¿?: Akane Tendo…

Sr Saotome: -Entra a la habitación desde el lado contrario al que salió Akane- ¿Quién era esa chica Ranma?

Ranma: Akane –Se dirige a la ventana y la ve yéndose mientras mira feo a su hermana- Akane Tendo…Una "amiga" mía

**Fin del capitulo 1**

Este es mi primer fic de esta pareja y Anime. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Pasable? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Bien mal? Espero sus comentarios con muchas ganas º(^o^)º si recibo Reviews lo continuo ¡palabra! Y el colegio que se menciona si existe, pero si es como lo describí no lo se ._. XD nos estamos leyendo ¡Sahonara! *-* :3

.

.

.


	2. Ranma Saotome

HolaHola! ¡Estoy very, very Happy! ¡7 Reviews! *w* nunca había superado de 3 en el primer capitulo de mis historias xD no sabe lo feliz que me hicieron *w* quiero agradecer a todos los que me dieron que les gusto el inicio del fic espero no terminar arruinándolo y gracias por los concejos como lo de las caritas es que así las describo mejor xD ya que no las describo bien siempre xD sin contar que estoy acostumbrada a ellas pero tratare de ya no ponerlas excepto por esta "¬¬" ya que no solo es mi favorita xD si no que es la que me cuesta mas describir y es fácil de saber de que trata por como es el texto en el que se usa xD la ortografía nunca eh tenido buena u.u además me ha pasado que leo los fics cuando los leo y están algunas palabras esta algo cambiadas y otras nada que ver pero no es mi culpa quien sabe la pagina no me quiere de seguro. Por cierto pido Reviews para ver como va el fis: si estoy mejorando o empeorando por eso les agradezco mucho el dejarlos (ya sea si tienen cuenta o no pueden dejarlos) contestare sus preguntas al final del fic. Antes de que se me olvida tan pronto leí el Review de **linaakane** me puse a pensar en la actualización (venia en el camión de regreso al colegio, tengo la maña de leer fics en mi celular ya que no tengo buena vista y si me pongo a leerlos en la compu me duelen los ojos aun mas sin los lentes por eso los leo del celular ya que este no tiene tanta radiación ni brillo como la compu) y pues empecé a escribir a las 11:01pm y termine a las 1:43am wow aproximadamente 3 horas xD y eso que me distraje con la tele pero lo termine, les aviso que mis primeros capítulos de las historias que escribo suelen ser los mas aburridos y cortos así que tenganme paciencia plis y espero les guste el segundo capi.

* * *

**Letra cursiva: Pensamientos del personaje**

**Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic**

**Entre doble paréntesis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))**

**Exaltación o Grito: ¡!**

**Pregunta: ¿?**

**-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...**

**NI RANMA NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC**

* * *

¿?: ¡Espera! No me has dicho tu nombre

Akane: -Se detiene- Akane…Akane Tendo n.n

¿?: Mi nombre es… -Akane se voltea y corre a la salida-

Akane: ¡Luego me lo dices!

¿?: ¡Pero!

Akane: ¡Nos volveros a ver! Lo puedo sentir n.n –Se va-

¿?: Akane Tendo…

Sr Saotome: -Entra a la habitación desde el lado contrario al que salió Akane- ¿Quién era esa chica Ranma?

Ranma: Akane –Se dirige a la ventana y la ve yéndose mientras mira feo a su hermana- Akane Tendo…Una "amiga" mía

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Ranma Saotome**

* * *

Sr Saotome: ¿Cómo que "amiga"?

Ranma: Que te importa viejo, lo que me recuerda ¿Mañana a donde iríamos?

Sr Saotome: -Suspira- Al expo, vamos a dar unas entrevistas para la publicidad ¿Recuerdas? ¬¬

Ranma: A si, ya lo sabia –se da media vuelta- me voy a dormir

* * *

***Con Akane***

* * *

Akane: ¡Ya te dije que no me tope con nadie importante!

Akane y Nabiki regresaban a casa, Akane iba fastidiada por tanta pregunta de parte de su hermana ya que esa quería saber si había visto al "Kuno Tatewaki" o al famoso "Ranma Saotome" pero su hermana seguía respondiéndole lo mismo "No, no vi a nadie importante y menos a un artista marcial".

Nabiki: ¡Vamos Akane! ¿Me dices la verdad?

Akane: ¡Así es! Yo no miento y menos de algo tan ridículo como esto –Decía ya irritada la menor de los Tendo mientras entraban al doyo-

Nabiki: -Pensando- Entra tu, di que fui a ver a un amigo –Dice mientras se aleja corriendo-

Akane: ¿Eh? E-Esta bien…

Akane entro a la casa en dirección directa a la cocina, no lo podía creer a pesar de que los años ya habían pasado todo seguía igual, peleaba por algo "ridículo" con Nabiki para luego llegar y encontrar a su padre leyendo el periódico sentado en la mesa mientras su hermana mayor Kasumi cocinaba. Parecía que no hubieran pasado los años.

Nabiki: ¿Pasa algo hermanita?

Akane: No nada, solo veía que las cosas no han cambiado mucho

Nabiki: Jejeje en eso tienes razón, aunque no todo sigue igual ay algunas cosas que si han cambiado

Akane: ¿Enserió? Bueno a ver si las noto, voy al doyo un rato

Nabiki: ¡No te vallas a esforzar mucho! Ya no estas acostumbrad a ese tipo de esfuerzo físico

Akane: No tienes

* * *

que repetírmelo, comenzare a entrenar de nuevo cuando ya este inscrita en la secundaria, ahora solo voy a dar una vuelta –Se va-

**Al día siguiente…**

* * *

***Con Ranma***

* * *

Acababa de amanecer y el joven de coleta ya se encontraba entrenando en el doyo, si había algo que le gustaba hacer no solo para deses-tresarce si no para distraerse era entrenar, si aunque suene raro unas cuantas catanas eran suficiente para tranquilizarlo incluso en la peor de las situaciones- Una joven de cabello largo y purpura lo miraba desde una distancia prudente ara que no la notaran, lo cual no funciono.

Ranma: Se que estas ay

¿?: ¿Ranma como saberlo? –Dice saliendo una hermosa chica, muy bien dotada-

Ranma: Shampoo, yo doy el gran Ranma Saotome nadie puede ganarme en combate y menos burlarme ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en china

Shampoo: Airen ganar en combate a Shampoo, Shampoo seguir tradición de amazonas y casarse con…

Ranma: Ya te dije que no me cazare contigo –Se aleja- ahora regresa a China y déjame en paz

Shampoo: ¡Airen esperar! Shampoo no regresar a China sin Ranma, si Ranma no ir a China Shampoo tampoco

Ranma: -Volteando a verla- As lo que quieras, solo aléjate de mi

* * *

***Con Akane***

* * *

Akane: ¡Olvídalo! –Discutía con la más coda de sus hermanas dentro de doyo-

Nabiki: ¡Vamos Akane! No te cuesta nada además verías a los mejores Artistas marciales del momento ¡Acompáñame a la expo! –Decía casi rogando la joven, esta estaba muy bien vestida, de una manera moderna y "algo" reveladora, traía una bolsa de plástico al parecer-

Akane: No soy tonta Nabiki, te conozco y sé que te traes algo entre manos

Nabiki: -Fingiendo sorpresa- ¡Me ofendes!

Akane: Nabiki…

Nabiki: ¡Y yo que solo quiero tener mejor comunicación contigo! ¡Te invito a…!

Akane: ¡Ahórrate el sermón y ya dime que quieres que haga a cambio!

Nabiki: Si tanto insistes; Quiero que te lleves… -Va a su ropero y saca su mochila- Esto

Akane: ¿Para que quieres que lleve una mochila? –Nabiki abre la mochila y tira el contenido sobre la ropa recién desempacada y doblada de su hermanita- ¡Nabiki!

Nabiki: Quiero que lleves esto –Dice vaciando dentro el contenido de la bolsa; Baterías, rojos y dos cámaras- No es nada difícil

Akane: ¿Y eso para que?

Nabiki: ¡No puedo llevarlo yo! Esos ricos artistas marciales se burlarían de mi

Akane: Mejor que se burlen de mi no

Nabiki: ¡Ese es el punto! Tu tienes cara de niña y cosas de estas se te ven muy bien por eso la mochila junto a un vestido te aria ver infantil y tierna

Akane: Nabiki ¬¬

Nabiki: ¡Digo la verdad!

Akane: ¬¬

Nabiki: ¡Bien! no quiero ir cargando nada y además quiero que me tomen fotos y tu tomas muy bien las fotos ¿Feliz?

Akane: ¿Fue difícil decir la verdad?

Nabiki: ¿Eso es un si?

Akane: no

Kasumi: Deberías ir Akane, podría ser divertido –Decía la mayor de las hermanas llegando a la evitación-

Akane: ¿Por qué no vas tú en mi lugar entonces?

Kasumi: Lo aria, pro debo hacer la cena

Akane: ¡Aun así tengo cosas que hacer!

Nabiki: ¿Cómo que?

Akane: pues… como… ¡Estudiar!

Nabiki/Kasumi: ¡Akane!

Akane: Bien iré. Voy a cambiarme –Se va en dirección a su cuarto-

Nabiki: Gracias hermanita –Dice dándole una foto-

Kasumi: Solo espero no mortifiques a la pobre Akane

Nabiki: No lo are hermanita, puedes confiar en mí

Nabiki: ¡Es Rioga Hibiki! ¡Rápido Akane tómame una foto! –Dice corriendo en dirección al joven de pañoleta-

Akane: ¡Espera Nabiki ya me canse! –Decía jadeando la peli-azul, después de todo ya llevaba mas de dos horas corriendo tras de su hermana tomando como 100 fotos por minuto, de no ser por sus tenis se hubiera desmayado del cansancio-

Nabiki: ¡Ya mero terminamos Akane!

Akane: Dijiste eso hace media hora –Le da la cámara y se da la media vuelta empezando a caminar-

Nabiki: ¿A donde vas?

Akane: A buscar un baño, necesito refrescarme. ¿Ahora donde estará el baño? –Se pregunta a si misma-

* * *

***Con Genma Saotome***

* * *

Sr Saotome: Tres horas… ¡Tres horas! ¡Ya ni una! ¡Tenemos tres horas de retraso! ¿Qué pensaran de ti? ¿Qué res un irresponsable?

Ranma: ¡Cállate de una buena vez! ¡Me tienes arto viejo!

Sr Saotome: ¡Es tu culpa por quedarte tragando! –Ranma lo ignora mientras de aleja de el- ¡Ese muchacho! Un día de estos alguien lo pondrá en su lugar

* * *

***Con Ranma***

* * *

Ranma: -Con la mirada un poco baja y murmurando entre dientes- Ese viejo panzón, quizás coma mucho pero al menos no estoy igual de gordo que el…Viejo amar… -No termino la frase ya que choco con una joven a la cual tiro accidentalmente al suelo- Perdón, no me fije ¿Estas…? –Ve quien es- ¿Akane?

Akane: -Desde el suelo- uhm yo te conozco… eres el chico de la otra vez –Dice sonriendo-

Rama: -Devolviéndole la sonrisa- Sip y tu eres la torpe desorientada que se perdió –Le extiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse-

Akane: ¡Oye! No conocía el lugar como no me iba a perder –Dice aceptando la ayuda de Ranma y avergonzándose por lo dicho del joven-

Ranma: Jajaja ¿Qué haces aquí?

Akane: Mi hermana me trajo a la fuerza, eh estado haciéndole de fotógrafa toda la velada

Ranma: Empiezo a pensar que tu hermana te trata como muñeco de trapos, te trae de aquí a haya –Dice divertido-

Akane: -Inflando las mejillas y desviando la mirada en un infantil berrinche-

Ranma: -_Actúa como niña…-_Pensaba Ranma mientras la mira tiernamente

¿?: ¡Akane! –Tanto Ranma como Akane voltean-

Akane: ¿Qué pasa Nabiki?

Nabiki: ¿Cómo que "que pasa"? ¡Ya mero termina la expo y aun no tengo fotos con… -Mira al acompañante de Akane- Ranma…Saotome…

Akane: ¿Y ya lo fuiste a bus…?

Nabiki: ¡No puede ser! ¡Akane que haces platicando con alguien como el!

Akane: ¿Eh?

Nabiki: -Lanzándole la cámara (literalmente) a Akane- ¡Tómanos una foto! –Doce abrazando al joven de coleta-

Ranma: -Confundido- ¿Disculpa?

Akane: ¡Espera! No entiendo… ¿Él es Saotome?

Nabiki: ¡Obvio! ¡Ahora tómanos la foto antes de que…! –Muchas jóvenes se empiezan a acercar al joven para tomarse fotos, pedir autógrafos o de plano pedirle una cita-

Akane: -Dándose la media vuelta-

Nabiki: ¿A donde vas Akane?

Akane: -Aventándole la cámara a Nabiki- Me voy a casa

Ranma: -Tratando de salir de la "multitud" a su alrededor- ¡Espera Akane!

Akane: Nos vemos –dice mientras se pierde en la multitud-

Ranma: -Al fin libre de sus fans locas y buscando a "algo" con la mirada mientras sale de la expo_-Demonios…debo alcanzarla…-_

Nabiki: ¿Buscas algo? –Dice empezando a correr a su lado-

Ranma: -Deteniéndose- ¿Sabes donde esta Akane?

Nabiki: Como no saberlo, la conozco perfectamente es mi hermanita después de todo, debe haber ido a casa para ser especifica en su cuarto

Ranma: ¿Dónde vive?

Nabiki: Necesitare algo a cambio –Dice con mirada ambiciosa-

Ranma: -Soltando un suspiro- ¿Cuánto quieres? –Busca su cartera en su pantalón-

Nabiki: Setecientos yens

Ranma: ¡Es demasiado para una dirección!

Nabiki: ¿Quieres la dirección o no?

Ranma: Bien… -Le da el dinero-

* * *

***Con Akane***

* * *

Akane: -Hablando consigo misma- Tonta, tonta, tonta… como es posible que estuvieras hablando durante horas con un artista marcial reconocido sin darte cuenta… -Se sentía la chica mas tonta del mundo, ¡Hablo con el famoso Ranma Saotome! ¡Incluso se contaron de sus vidas! Mas sella a él y no sabia ni con quien hablaba en realidad- No creo poder levantar la mirada en mi vida… ¡Ya vasta Akane! No por esta humillación quiere decir que se termino todo, después de todo nadie sabe de esto, además dudo que nos volvamos a ver, aunque sienta que si lo aremos es imposible… -Llego al doyo, el camino se le había hecho muy corto, al parecer estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado-

Kasumi: ¿Y Nabiki?

Akane: Vendrá mas tarde, ya no debe de tardar ¿Cuánto falta para la cena?

Kasumi: Estará lista en unos veinte minutos, yo te aviso

Akane: Gracia, voy a mi cuarto –Sube las escaleras rápidamente y llega frente a su cuarto- Al menos estaré en paz unos minutos –Abre la puerta y entra cerrándola detrás de ella para después acostarse en su cama mirando al techo- Ranma…

**((Se escuchan golpes de la ventana))**

Akane: ¿Pero que…? –Mira a alguien conocido en la ventana y corre a abrirla- ¿Qué haces aquí? No mejor aun ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?

Ranma: Quiero hablar contigo y tu hermana me dijo, es una chantajista sabias

Akane: ¿Te pidió dinero? –Ranma asintió- Tuviste suerte ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?

Ranma: ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

Akane: No quería "interrumpirte" ni a ti ni a tus "fans"

Ranma: ¿Estabas celosa?

Akane: ¡Que! ¡No me digas tonterías! Estoy ENOJADA ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras el famoso Ranma Saotome eh?

Ranma: Lo de celos era broma y pensé que me conocerías, cuando dijiste que no quería hablar contigo de algo que no fuera "lo fuerte que soy" o "lo grandioso que es Ranma Saotome" no es que me moleste después de todo s verdad –Dice algo arrogante- pero terminamos ablando de nuestros gustos y eso me agrado mucho, si te decía quien era seguro y me tratas como lo hacen mis fans

Akane: ¿Hacerme una "Fan loca"? ¿Enserio?

Ranma: No es que me moleste la "discusión" pero ¿Me dejarías entrar?

Akane: Bien, entra –se hace a un lado- pero aun no terminamos nuestra platica

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 2**

* * *

Criticas constructivas y ofensivas (Esas de preferencia no pero también) aceptadas, dejen ¡Review! *0*


	3. ¡Te gusto, te gusto!

**Letra cursiva: Pensamientos del personaje**

**Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic**

**Entre doble paréntesis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))**

**Exaltación o Grito: ¡!**

**Pregunta: ¿?**

**-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...**

**NI RANMA NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC**

**((Se escuchan golpes de la ventana))**

* * *

Akane: ¿Pero que…? –Mira a alguien conocido en la ventana y corre a abrirla- ¿Qué haces aquí? No mejor aun ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?

Ranma: Quiero hablar contigo y tu hermana me dijo, es una chantajista sabias

Akane: ¿Te pidió dinero? –Ranma asintió- Tuviste suerte ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?

Ranma: ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

Akane: No quería "interrumpirte" ni a ti ni a tus "fans"

Ranma: ¿Estabas celosa?

Akane: ¡Que! ¡No me digas tonterías! Estoy ENOJADA ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras el famoso Ranma Saotome eh?

Ranma: Lo de celos era broma y pensé que me conocerías, cuando dijiste que no quería hablar contigo de algo que no fuera "lo fuerte que soy" o "lo grandioso que es Ranma Saotome" no es que me moleste después de todo s verdad –Dice algo arrogante- pero terminamos ablando de nuestros gustos y eso me agrado mucho, si te decía quien era seguro y me tratas como lo hacen mis fans

Akane: ¿Hacerme una "Fan loca"? ¿Enserio?

Ranma: No es que me moleste la "discusión" pero ¿Me dejarías entrar?

Akane: Bien, entra –se hace a un lado- pero aun no terminamos nuestra platica

* * *

**Capitulo 3: ¡Te gusto, te gusto!**

* * *

Estaban Ranma y Akane en medio del cuarto de la joven, Akane estaba enfrente de la ventana mientras Ranma a un metro de ella. Desde que el joven entro no ha dicho una palabra y la peli-azul ya se estaba fastidiando de tanto silencio.

Akane: ¿Y bien?

Ranma: ¿Bien que?

Akane: ¿Ya me dirás que haces en mi casa?

Ranma: Te fuiste tan rápido que no terminamos de hablar, es mas casi ni hablamos

Akane: ¿Y eso a mi que?

Ranma: ¿Por qué ese enojo?

Akane: ¿Por qué no me dijiste quien eras? ¡Me mentiste!

Ranma: No te mentí, ya que no di un nombre falso ni nada, además, yo quería decirte quien era y TÚ no quisiste

Akane: ¡Ya me tenía que ir! ¡Mi hermana ya se…!

Ranma: ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Akane: ¿Saber que?

Ranma: -Rascándose la nuca y bajando la cabeza un poco mientras mira fijamente el suelo- Que nos volveríamos a ver

Akane: No lo se –Mira hacia un lado- simplemente lo supe

Ranma: -Sonriendo- Que curioso…

Akane: -Confundida por su sonrisa y palabras- ¿Qué cosa?

Ranma: No nada, bueno debo irme –camina hacia la ventana-

Akane: ¡Aun no me respondes!

Ranma: -Voltea a verla- Te equivocas, ya lo icé, no entendiste bien pero lo ice –Le saca la lengua de manera burlona-

Akane: ¡Tonto!

Ranma: Mañana te vengo a ver ¡Nos vemos Marimacho! –Salta de la ventana-

Akane: ¡Ranma! –Corre a esta pero ya no lo ve al parecer ya se había ido- Raanmaa… -Dice en un suspiro-

* * *

***Con Nabiki***

* * *

Estaba en la entrada del doyo recargada en sus rodillas y con dificultad para respirar, pero no quitaba la vista de su pequeña hermanita.

Nabiki: -Jadeando- Me perdí…. De todo… baya… realmente… d-debo hac-hacer ejercicio…

Nabiki solo miraba a su hermana mirando por l ventana en dirección a la nada ¿Qué habrán hecho? ¿Porqué la iría a buscar? ¡¿QUÉ HACIA EN SU CUARTO? Nabiki sabía que las respuestas podría conseguirlas la igual que sabia que podrían ayudarle a ganar dinero si usaba esa "información" correctamente.

Nabiki: Creo…que y-ya tengo dinero asegurado, una gran cantidad de dinero asegurado

* * *

***Con el Sr. Saotome*****  
**

* * *

No dejaba de dar vueltas, la rueda de prensa estaba empezándose a desesperar y Ranma aun no aparecía, ¿Pero como enojarse o desesperarse? Ranma sabia perfectamente que debía estar AY y debía estar PUNTUAL pero lo quemas le enojaba era que él YA estaba ay y aun así se fue sin decirle nada.

Sr S: Ese muchacho, ya no es un niño, realmente necesito reprenderlo –De pronto un pie se estrella contra su cara tirándolo al suelo- ¿Pero…?

Ranma: ¡Como que "reprender"! si tu necesitas entrenar primero, ya no estas en forma viejo

Sr S: ¡Mal agradecido! Luego hablaremos de esto, ahora tienes una entrevista –lo empuja al escenario-

Estaba todo lleno de reporteros, fotógrafos, flash, ni el suelo se podría ver de la cantidad de personas que había, el escenario tenia una mesa mas o menos larga con tres sillas la cual estaba enfrente de los reporteros, en el lado derecho se encontraba Rioga Hibiki, en el izquierdo Kuno Tatewaki y el haciendo de en medio estaba vacío.

Ranma: -Hablándole a su padre en voz baja y entre dientes- ¿No dijiste que era UNA entrevista?

Sr S: Si, dije que era una mas nunca dije con cuantos reporteros –lo empuja en dirección a su asiento- ¡vete a sentar!

Ranma: _-Viejo embustero_- Piensa mientras toma haciendo-

((Bocinas: Estaremos en vivo en siete, seis, cinco, cuatro…))

* * *

***Con Akane***

* * *

Estaba sentada en su cama tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, no entendía nada, ¿Por qué "el" había estado aquí? ¿Por qué le dijo que vendría de nuevo? ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDE SACARCELO DE LA CABEZA? Su cabeza empezaba a dolerle no entendía que pasaba. Se puso de pie y fue directo a su ropero, quizás una ducha le ayude a despejarse. O eso planeaba hacer cuando du hermana mayor le hablo.

Kasumi: ¡¿Akane puedes bajar por favor?

Akane: ¡Ahora bajo! –Dejo la ropa que había sacado sobre la cama y se encamino a la planta baja-

* * *

***Con Kasumi***

* * *

Estaba viendo la televisión, ya había terminado la cena, la casa estaba limpia y ella no tenia nada que hacer, y para matar el tiempo en lo que la comida se enfría un poco puso la televisión y se encontró con una entrevista que quizás llame la atención de su pequeña hermanita, esa fue la razón por la que le llamo.

Akane: -Llegando a la habitación- ¿Ocurre algo Kasumi?

Kasumi: ¡Mira quien es! –Señala la tv, para ser específica a Ranma- Lo conociste hoy ¿no?

Akane: S-Si… hace rato… Bueno me voy a mi cuarto –Sale corriendo-

Kasumi: ¿Pero que le pasa? –Apaga el televisor y empieza a caminar a la cocina para empezar a servir la cena-

¿?: Hola Kasumi ya llegue

Kasumi: Hola Nabiki, te ves muy cansada ¿Paso algo? –Se acerca a su hermana y toma asiento delante de ella-

Nabiki: Nada importante, solo ice algo de ejercicio –Avienta la mochila al suelo y se sienta en la mesita mientras recarga el rostro en la mesa- Me urge ponerme en forma

Kasumi: jajajaja

Nabiki: ¿Cuánto falta para la cena? ¿Dónde esta papá? ¿Y Akane?

Kasumi: -Se levanta recordando lo que iba a hacer- Me dirigía a servirla, papá fue a caminar y Akane esta en su cuarto

Nabiki: _-Debo descubrir que fue lo que hablaron Ranma y mi hermanita…-_

* * *

**Al día siguiente con Akane…**

* * *

**(*)Akane Pov(*)**

* * *

¡Al fin! Acabo de salir de Furinkan, es el instituto donde seguiré estudiando, no solo tienen preparatoria si no también secundaria y universidad, podre terminar mis estudios. Estoy tan emocionada.

¿?: Hola hermosa flor de loto

Akane: ¿He?

¿?: Mi nombre es Dark, creo que vamos en el mismo salón –Dijo con tono seductor, esto no es bueno-

Akane: -Lo ignore y continúe caminando, no puedo arriesgarme, pero cuando me di cuenta ya me había agarrado de un brazo-

Dark: A mi nadie me ignora ¿Oíste pequeña? –Estaba a punto de gritar cuando un chico con suéter verde, pantalón algo encampanado pero muy juvenil, y unos tenis de color negro se acerco-

¿?: Oye ¿Qué le haces a mi novia? -¡¿Novia? ¡Yo ni lo conozco!-

Dark: Vete si no quieres salir herido –No puede ser… en un rápido movimiento, que ni yo note, lo empujo arrojándolo directo al suelo-

¿?: Esas son mis líneas

Dark: -Se levanta- Esto no se quedara así –Dice para después salir corriendo-

Akane: Gracias, pero… ¿Quién eres tu?

¿?: ¡Ja! ¿Ya tan rápido te olvidaste de mí?

Akane: ¡Eres Ran…! –No termine de hablar ya que me tapo la boca-

Ranma: Shh no arruines mi disfraz –Dije mientras retira su mano de mi boca, ¡Pude darme cuenta antes es solo que no le había visto el rostro! Además esa gorra cubre su trenza y eso es lo que mas lo diferencia de los demás- Veo que no me puedes olvidar eh, me reconociste casi de inmediato

Akane: Fue fácil –A Ranma se le subió el ego hasta el espacio y se le formo una gran sonrisa- tienes el mismo olor a sudor sin contar que eres la única persona que conozco con un ego del tamaño similar a un elefante –Y don ego-Ranma cayo en picada-

Ranma: ¡Que graciosita! –Dice entre dientes y sarcástico-

Akane: Siempre, ¿Vamos por una nieve((n.a: En mi país le dicen así, creo que en los otros es mas conocido como: helado))? ¡Tú invitas!

Ranma: ¿Aparte de insultarme me quieres quitar dinero?

Akane: ¡Oye! Tuve un mal día por si no te has dado cuenta –Dije mientras miraba hacia otro lado-

Ranma: Bien, bien pero recuerda que ya me debes dos

Akane: ¡¿Dos? ¡¿Y eso porque?

Ranma: Son la cantidad d veces que te he salvado ¿O acaso no sabes contar?

Akane: ¡Pero no fue mi culpa ninguna de las dos! Además ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me estabas siguiendo? ¿O acaso…? Ya veo…–Me le acerco lentamente mientras solo veo como se tensa- ¡Te gusto! –Dije en tono infantil haciendo que se sobresaltara- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Te gusto, te gusto! –Dije para empezar a correr lejos de el-

Ranma: ¡No es cierto! ¡¿A quien podría gustarle una chica tan antipática?

Akane: ¡Pues a ti al parecer! –Le grite sin voltear a verlo ni dejar de correr, podía escuchar sus pasos acercándose-

Es extraño, se supone que Ranma es un "gran artista" debería alcanzarme con facilidad y no lo hace… ¡¿Acaso no es tan bueno como lo dicen en las noticias? O acaso… ¿No quiere alcanzarme? ¿Pero porque? no entiendo… De pronto me alcanzo parándose enfrente de mi.

Ranma: Llegamos –Dice con una sonrisa-

Akane: ¿He? ¿A donde?

Ranma: ¿A la Nevería? ((n.a: En mi país {México} así le decimos XD creo que en el extranjero es más conocida como "heladería")) -¡Solo no me alcanzaba por eso! Pero… ¡¿Por qué diantres pensé eso?- ¿Esta todo bien? Te quedaste ida por un momento

Akane: ¿Ha? ¡Si, si estoy bien! –Que mentirosa soy- Tu invitaras ¿Recuerdas?

Ranma: Si, ya se, no tienes que repetirlo, bueno entremos

En ese momento no me di cuenta, de que algo o mas bien "alguien" nos había seguido desde el "incidente" con Dark, alguien que nos causara problemas tanto a Ranma como a mi, si no es que ya ha empezado.

* * *

¡GOMEEEEEEEEEEEN! Sé que me tarde mucho T_T perdón aunque ni eso merezco (En especial las disculpas de **LINAAKANE **sorry, soy una vergüenza lo se), me he atrasado en mis fics pero las conti ya están terminadas y otras a la mitad pero no las he podido subir pero ya subí esta y acabo de comenzar **UN NUEVO FIC DE** **NARUTO** con casi todas las parejas del anime XD es que ya tenia mucho con ganas de subirlo (desde que comencé este fic) y si me tardaba seguro me quitarían la idea (mas bien me la ganarían ya me ha pasado) si les gusta el anime pueden leer el primer capi en mi perfil el fic se llama **"El pasado Revive" **Bueno cuídense y tratare de actualizar mas seguido (amenazare a mi cerebro XD) SAHONARA!


End file.
